Episode 2083 (23rd May 1996)
Plot Scott and Roy are fed up because they did not get paid more for the stories they sold to the newspaper. Viv tells them off for talking to the journalist. She wants them to apologise to Emma and Zoe. Kim is not pleased that Dave told Frank about their marriage plans. Butch and Sam are excited after a night spent in the caravan. Butch hopes that Mandy will come in with them. Terry is weight-training in preparation for his rugby match. Betty is put out because she is named as a frequent visitor to the lesbian household. Frank is still confident that Kim will come running to him. Dave thanks Kathy for getting Kim to hospital. Zoe is torn between Emma and Susie and seeks sanctuary at Home Farm with Frank. Viv tries to make Emma see that her remarks to the newspaper were not personal and that she is ashamed of her son. Emma is not interested. Jack explains to Ned that he has made Robert come home for his dinner since beef was banned in the school canteen. They comment on the BSE scare. Eric pressurises Jan for the money she owes. She starts to cry in The Woolpack and has to make some excuse to Alan about why she is upset. Sean proposes to Alan that The Woolpack is the next venue for a gourmet evening. Alan wants to think about it as he does not want to be in competition with Kathy. Kim is surprised when Kathy turns up at the hospital to see her. She has realised just how few friends she actually has. Kim finds herself confiding in Kathy about Frank's ultimatum. She is seriously thinking about it as she knows that otherwise she will have nothing to give the baby. Eric hassles Jan again. Kim admits that she hates the thought of being poor again, but she can't give Dave up after all they have been through. Mandy tells Zak and Butch that she is planning to make money out of the caravan by selling snacks from it at the rugby match. Emma is physically throwing Susie out of the surgery when Zoe arrives home. She makes them go back in the house to continue their argument. Jack and Ned are still talking about BSE. Biff thinks that Dave should dump Kim once the baby is born. Zoe can't stand the fighting between Emma and Susie. They talk as if she isn't there. Kathy tells Dave that Kim does really love him and that she has actually turned down the offer of a large sum of money from Frank to go back to him. Dave hugs Kathy and they are seen by Tina. Terry tells Alan that he has managed to get Martin Offiah to play for the Farsley Fliers in the rugby match and that he will probably come back to the Woolpack afterwards. Mandy informs Tina of her latest venture. Tina is suitably unimpressed with Mandy's Munchbox idea. Emma wants Susie to go, but she refuses saying that she wants to hear it from Zoe. Zoe has made up her mind that she wants Susie and asks Emma to leave. Cast Regular cast *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney (credited as 'Susie Wilde') *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Unknown hospital - Kim Tate's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Exterior and living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and outbuilding *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception and exterior *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes